wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schwarzer Drachenschwarm
thumb|356pxDer Schwarze Drachenschwarm ist jener Schwarm der unter der Leitung des Wyrms Todesschwinge steht.Wie ihr Meister ist der Schwarm dem Bösen erlegen und legt nun alles daran den Untergang Azeroths einzuleiten.Das hat sie zu den Feinden der meisten Völker und Azeroths gemacht, allen voran Alexstrasza und ihrem roten Drachenschwarm. Mitglieder Wie in den anderen Schwärmen auch sind alle Unterarten der Drachen auch in diesem Schwarm vertreten. *Schwarzer Wyrm *Schwarzer Drache *Schwarzer Jungdrache *Schwarze Welpe *Schwarze Drachenbrut *Schwarzer Drakonoide Kultur Man mag es nicht glauben, wie ihre Artgenossen heute, waren die schwarzen Drachen einst Hüter Azeroths. Vom Titanen Khaz'Goroth auserwählt sollten sie wie ihr Anführer, der Erdwärter Neltharion, über die Tiefen der Erde wachen und sie formen. Sie hoben Berge, prägten Täler und gruben Höhlen. Der Schwarm symbolisierte die Festigkeit der Erde. Ihr Symbol war sogar ein Vulkan, denn dieser zeigt die Macht der Erde und der Elemente. DIe Schwarzen arbeiteten mit den anderen Drachenschwärmen zusammen um Azeroth zu pflegen, es zu erhalten und es vor bösem Einfluss zu beschützen. Doch dann fielen sie dem Einfluss der Alten Götter zum Opfer, allen voran Neltharion.Vorbei war die Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Schwärmen und der Schutz Azeroths, diese Welt soll nur noch brennen, und dazu verwenden sie Magma und Feuer. Einst waren die Drachen hoch angesehene Wesen die von allen geachtet und respektiert wurden, bei den schwarzen hat sich das geändert, kein vernünftiges Wesen achtet die schwarzen Drachen von Heute, was vielleicht daran liegt das diese bitterbösen Drachen Freude daran empfinden schwächere und unterlegenere Wesen zu quälen. Sie weiden sich am Elend anderer so gern das sie ganze Völker in den Untergang trieben und treiben. Von den Stimmen in ihrem Kopf angetrieben und in den Wahnsinn getrieben trachten sie danach Azeroth zu beherrschen, dazu sind sie zu Feinden der anderen großen Schwärme geworden.Sie trauen in ihrem Wahn nichtmal einander, die Machtgier der schwarzen ist so groß das sie ihre Brüder und ihr Gelege ohne Probleme verraten würden. Dazu unterwandern sie Königreiche der Sterblichen und treiben sie zu ihrem Vorteil in den Ruin. Tarnung Wenn sich die schwarzen Drachen unter den Sterblichen bewegen wollen, verwenden sie die Form der Menschen, meist mit dunklen Augen und schwarzem Haar. Obwohl sie sich in jede Rasse verwandeln können bevorzugen sie dieses Volk. Die leistungsstarken Königreiche der Menschen sind für Todesschwinges Vorhaben besser geeingnet und zu manipulieren als die Bergfestungen derZwerge, der nomadischenTauren und den magischen Hoch und Blutelfen. Außerdem erkennen Menschen getarnte Drachen schlechter als etwa Nachtelfen, welche Drachen schnell erkennen können. Nur wenige Drachen, wie etwa Sinestra tarnen sich als Elfen. Die bekanntesten Tarnungen sind: *Onyxia als Katrana Prestor *Todesschwinge als Lord Daval Prestor *Nefarian als Lord Victor Nefarius *Sabelian als Lord Zobelmäne *Dunkelflamme als Großmagus Doane *Kalaran der Betrüger als Kalaran Windklinge *Fahrad von Rabenhold Gesellschaft Der schwarze Drache Todesschwinge ist einer der bösesten und heftigsten Wesen das existiert. Seit seinem Fall hat der ehemalige Erdenwächter viele antike Städte und Zivilisationen vernichtet. Todesschwinge handelt oft mit den sterblichen Völkern, meist verkauft er seine Drachen als Sklaven an sie um die Sterblichen für sich zu gewinnen, oder um sie zu unterwerfen. Einst sollten die schwarzen Drachen über die Tiefen der Erde wachen, sie sollten Erde und Stein formen, doch dann sind sie dem EInfluss der alten Götter erlegen. Erst sollten sie ihre Fähigkeiten dazu verwenden das Land so zu manipulieren das es für alle Sterblichen genug gibt und der Frieden erhalten bleiben soll. Doch nach ihrem Fall, nutzen die Drachen ihre Mächte um das Land so zu verändern das es plötzlich karg und arm wurde und die einzelnen Völker begannen sich um das fruchtbare Land zu bekämpfen. Da die anderen Drachenschwärme Hüter Azeroths und des Friedens sind, bekämpfen sie die schwarzen Geschichte Gründung der Drachenschwärme thumb|288pxAls die Titanen die alten Götter bezwungen und weggesperrt hatten, erschufen sie das Leben auf Azertoh. Als sie ihre Arbeit vollbracht hatten, machten sie sich bereit den Planeten zu verlassen. Bevor sie das taten, gaben sie dan mächtigsten Wesen Azeroths, den Drachen, die Aufgabe über diesen Planeten zu wachen. Es gab viele Drachenschwärme, doch fünf besondere, die über den anderen standen und sie beherrschten. Genau diese Schwärme wählten die Titanen aus. Die Herren, der Titanen, das Pantheon, wählten je einen Schwarm aus. Der Schmiedevater, Khaz'goroth erwählte den Wyrm Neltharion und dessen schwarzen Drachenschwarm. Er stattete ihn mit den Fähigkeiten aus die Erde zu formen und sie zu schmieden. So wurde der weise und gerechte Neltharion zum Erdwächter, der starke Drache sollte in den folgenden Jahrtausenden ein treuer Freund und BeraterAlexstraszas werden. Diese Jahre sollten als Zeitalter der Drachen bekannt werden. Krieg der Ahnen Im Lauf der Jahrtausende, kurz vor dem Ausbruchs des Kriegs der Ahnen erlagen Neltharion und sein Schwarm, ohne jegliche Ahnung der anderen Schwärme, den Einflüsterungen und dem Einfluss der alten Götter. Die anderen Drachenschwärme glaubten das Neltharions seltsames Verhalten und Launen aus den Experimenten der Hochgeborenen Nachtelfen am Brunnen der Ewigkeit lagen. Diese Nachtelfen hatten ein Portal geöffnet durch das die Dämonen der brennenden Legion nach Azeroth gelangten um es zu erobern. Nelthraion schlug deshalb die Schaffung einer mächtigen magischen Waffe vor, die die Dämonen vernichten sollte. Noch immer Neltharion vertrauend und respektierend gaben die anderen Aspekte und ihre Schwärme einen Teil ihres Wesens und ihrer Macht in die Drachenseele. Doch die schwarzen Drachen, und ihre Meister, die alten Götter, hatten eigene, dunkle Pläne mit dem Artefakt. Als jeder Drache einen Teil seiner selbst gegeben hatte, vollendete Neltharion seine Schöpfung. Dann schlossen sich die schwarzen mit den anderen Schwärmen zusammen. Seite an Seite mit den anderen Aspekten trug Neltharion seine Waffe gegen die Legion. Einige Sekunden lang vernichtete die Scheibe tatsächlich die Heerscharen der Legion. Bis, zum Entsetzen der anderen Aspekte und Drachen, Neltharion die Scheibe gegen seine Artgenossen richtete. Die Drachen waren der Scheibe hilfslos ausgeliefert, bis auf Neltharion, denn er hatte zusammen mit seinem Schwarm keinen Teil seiner Selbst in die Scheibe gegeben. Alexstraza forderte die Vernichtung der Scheibe, traf bei dem Erdwärter aber nur auf taube Ohren. Einer ihrer Gefährten, Korialstrasz, war nicht im Zauber der Scheibe gefangen und griff an. Dieser kurze, zwecklose Angriff sorgte dafür das der Zauber unterbrochen wurde und die anderen Schwärme frei kamen. Die Drachen handelten sofort, während sie sich mit Schilden abriegelten, griffen Malygos und sein blauer Schwarm an. Die Herrscher der Magie wollten die Drachenseele vernichten, war der Spruchwirker doch einer der Beführworter der Scheibe gewesen. Doch Nelthraion richtete den ganzen Zorn der Drachenseele gegen den blauen Schwarm und löschte ihn bis auf Malygos aus. Neltharion war verschwunden,Todesschwinge war geboren. Zum Entsetzen der Nachtelfen waren die Drachen dazu gezwungen sich zu verstecken und ihnen den Kampf allein zu überlassen. Die edelen Drachen waren entsetzt und mussten aus ihren Verstecken zusehen wie es den Nachtelfen gelang die Legion ganz knapp zu besiegen und Azeroth zerriss. Nach der Teilung thumbTodesschwinges Verrat war so schrecklich, dass sich die Drachenschwärme nie wieder davon erholen konnten. Alsbald begannen die anderen Schwärme damit die Schwarzen zu bekämpfen und zu jagen. Bald gelang es ihnen sie auszurotten. Durch Todesschwinges Zerissenheit und seinem Wahn wurden viele seiner Gefährtinnen getötet. Es blieben nur wenige zurück um den Schwarm zu erhalten. Die wenigen, die sich noch mit dem ehemaligen Erdwärter paarten wurden von dessen brennendem Körper schwer verletzt oder getötet. Durch diesen Krieg wurden die Drachen deutlich dezimiert. Das Zeitalter der Drachen war vorbei. Ihr Volk war vom Aussterben bedroht. Daran waren auch die Sterblichen nicht ganz unbeteiligt, denn in seinem Wahn hatte Todesschwinge die Vernichtung aller freidenkenden Wesen befohlen. Ysera, Nozdormu und Alexstrasza waren nicht untätig. Nach dem Krieg der Ahnen hatten sie die Drachenseele verzaubert, sodass sie auch für Todesschwinge unbrauchbar wurde und versteckten sie tief unter der Erde. Loreth'Aran Auf der späteren Blutmythosinsel, besser bekannt als Insel Drachenfels, lag die Nachtelfenstadt Loreth'aran. Die dortigen Kaldorei wurden von Prinz Toreth beherrscht. Der Kaldorei und seine Leute hatten innige Freundschaft mit Ysera und ihrem grünen Drachenschwarm geschlossen. Diese Freundschaft ging so weit, dass die Träumerin den Elfen gestattete auf ihren Kindern zu reiten. Todesschwinge wiederte diese Erniedrigung und Freundschaft der Drachen an und befahl deren Vernichtung. Er entsandte seinen Offizier Messerrachen mit einigen Drachen nach Loreth'aran. In einer heftigen wie blutigen Schlacht wurden beide Seiten vernichtet. Die Schlacht lässt den Geistern und Leichen der grünen Drachen keine Ruhe. Ebenso sinnt Messerrachens Seele noch immer nach Rache. Kristallsangwald Die schwarzen Drachen konnten den verbliebenen blauen Drachen keinen Frieden schenken. Todesschwinge selbst stellte zusammen mit seinem Schwarm dutzende blaue Drachen und tötete sie. An der Stelle dieses Gemetzels enstand die Drachenöde. Das einstige Heimatland der blauen war Todesschwinges Wut ausgeliefert. Die letzten blauen zogen sich in den späteren Kirstallsangwald zurück, wo es zur Endschlacht kam. Die sterbenden blauen Drachen setzten eine Menge ihrer Magie frei. Ein älterer blauer Drache, umzingelt von seinen Feinden, webte einen mächtigen Zauber der die Schwarzen in Kristall verwandeln sollte. Dies gelang jedoch nur teilweise und durch die caotischen freigesetzen Energien verwandelte er nicht nur Drachen, sondern auch den Wald in Kristall. Jagd auf die bronzenen Drachen Auch die bronzenen Drachen sollten laut Todesschwinge vernichtet werden. Doch durch seine Fähigkeiten erkannte Nozdormu die Gefahr durch die schwarzen Drachen stets rechtzeitg. Der bronzene Schwarm zog sich an die vier Enden der Welt zurück und wartete ab und beobachtete die Zukunft. Zweiter Krieg left|thumb|348pxLange wartete Todesschwinge auf eine Chance um seine Erzfeindin Alexstrasza und ihren verhassten roten Schwarm zu vernichten.Dazu wollte er wieder die Dämonenseele verwenden, unfähig sie selbst zu benutzten sendete er Visionen mit ihrem genauen Standort an den Schamanen Zuluhed vomDrachenmalclan.Unfähig die Scheibe selbst zu verwenden gab er sie an seinen ehemaligen Schüler und HexenmeisterNekros Schädelbrecher.Diese konnte die Macht der Seele für die Horde verfügbar machen und mit ihrer Hilfe die roten Drachen versklaven und zu mächtigen Gegenern derAllianz machen. Hinter dem dunklen Portal Während der zweiten Invasion der Horde schloss sich ihr der schwarze Drachenschwarm "offiziell" an.Auf der Suche nach magischen Artefakten entsendete der Schamane Ner'zhul den Todesritter Teron Blutschatten mit einigen seiner Leute zum Schwarzfelsclan in die Schwarzfelsspitze.Doch Rend Schwarzfaust lehnte es ab die gefangenen roten Drachen an die Horde zu geben.Doch bald sollten sie auf Todesschwinge treffen. Dieser bat ihnen Hilfe an, als Gegenleistung will er lediglich sicheres Geleit für Sich,seinen Schwarm und seine Eier nach Draenor.Teron willigt ein, und mitSabelians Hilfe kann er die Artefakte für die Horde sichern.Todesschwinge hat seine anderen beiden Kinder, Onyxia und Nefarian, zur Schwarzfelsspitze geschickt.Sie sollen die Orcs, und dann Azeroth unterwerfen. Mit seiner wertvollen Ladung durchschreiten die Drachen das dunkle Portal. Auf Draenor eingetroffen trifft Ner'zhul auf Todeschwinge.Dieser fordert von ihm den Schädel des Gul'dan, und erhält ihn auch.Während ein Teil bei der Horde in der Höllenfeuerzitadelle zurückbleibt, zieht der Grioßteil des Schwarms in denSchergrat. Dort wollen sich die schwarzen Drachen niederlassen,und legen dort ihr Gelege ab.Doch vom Herren des Schergrats,Gruul.dem König der Oger undGronns, wird er nicht willkommengeheißen.Doch haben sie keine Chance gegen die Drachen.Erst als sich Gruul mit der Expidtion der Allianz zusammen tut und die Eier des schwarzen Schwarms zerstört kommt es zum offnen Kampf. Todesschwinges Kinder werden zermatscht, bekommen die Flügel ausgerissen, oder werden, schlimmer, als Trophäen auf die Spitzen des Schergrats aufgespießt.Todesschwinges Panzerung sollte seine Niederlage sein:mit einem einfachen Zauber entfernt Khadgar die Panzerung und treibt Todesschwinge so in die Flucht.Die nun führerlosen Drachen werden vernichtet. Später, als Ner'zhuls Portale Draenor zerreißen und in die Scherbenwelt verwandeln, schafft es Todesschwinge gerade noch wieder nach Azeroth zu entkommen. Sein Schwarm ist ihm egal.In seinem Todeskampf setzt der Planet allerlei Energien frei. Die Magie des wirbelnden Nether verwandelt einige zurückgebliene schwarze Drachen und deren Eier in Netherdrachen. Schlacht um Grim Batol Die Schwarzen waren fast ausgestorben, ihr Meister Todesschwinge galt nach einem Kampf gegen die Kirin Tor [[Datei:Obsidia_TCG.jpg|thumb|263px]]als gefallen.Doch wirklich hatte er die Tarnung als Lord Daval Prestor angenommen und überlegte wie er seinen Schwarm wieder aufbauen könnte.Dazu wollte er sich der Eier seiner größten Feindin,Alexstrasza, zu Eigen machen.Da die Drachenkönigin noch immer eine Gefangene des Drachenmalclans war und ein dierekter Angriff auf die Bergfestung viele Eier zerstören würde, manipulierte er Nekros Schädelbrecher.Dieser glaubt nun das die Allianz auf Grim Batol zumaschiert und beginnt die Bergfestung zu räumen.Dazu will er die Dracheneier zum zweiten Bollwerk der Orcs, Dun Algaz, bringen.Diese Transporte werden nun von Todesschwinge angegriffen der die Eier stielt.thumb|263px|Kirin Tor als gefallen.Doch wirklich hatte er die Tarnung als Lord Daval Prestor angenommen und überlegte wie er seinen Schwarm wieder aufbauen könnte.Dazu wollte er sich der Eier seiner größten Feindin,Alexstrasza, zu Eigen machen.Da die Drachenkönigin noch immer eine Gefangene des Drachenmalclans war und ein dierekter Angriff auf die Bergfestung viele Eier zerstören würde, manipulierte er Nekros Schädelbrecher.Dieser glaubt nun das die Allianz auf Grim Batol zumaschiert und beginnt die Bergfestung zu räumen.Dazu will er die Dracheneier zum zweiten Bollwerk der Orcs, Dun Algaz, bringen.Diese Transporte werden nun von Todesschwinge angegriffen der die Eier stielt. Das können die Orcs nicht zulassen, Nekros befiehlt Tyranastrasz,Alexstraszas letzem Gefährten,Todesschwinge anzugreifen.Vor Jahrtausenden wäre der rote Drache in der Lage gewesen Todesschwinge zu besiegen, doch nun war er alt und krank, und der erhemalige Erdenwärter war ihm nun überlegen.Todesschwinge tötete ihn schnell und ohne Probleme.Dennoch scheiterte sein Plan,die Drachenseeele wird zerstört und die Aspekte halten ihre Macht zurück.Gegen vier gestärkte Drachen hat er keine Chance und muss die Flucht antreten. Vermutlich wurde er bezwungen und musste sich nachTiefenheim zurückziehen.... Der dritte Krieg Im dritten Krieg spielten die schwarzen Drachen keine große Rolle.Lediglich Searinox wurde von Prinz Arthas Menethil und einigen Drachenjägern der Zwerge getötet, ebenso einige Drachenwelpen die sich in den Hügelgräbern versteckt hatten werden von Malfurion Sturmgrimm und seinen Druiden getötet. Beginn WOW Nach Todesschwinges Verschwinden herrscht eine Art Bürgerkrieg unter den schwarzen Drachen.Todesschwinges Kinder, Onyxia und Nefarian streiten um die Vorherrschaft des Schwarms.Grund dieses Streits ist das Vorgehen gegen die sterblichen Rassen und die anderen Drachenschwärme um Azeroth endlich zu erobern.Nach der Niederage ihrer Kinder beginnt Sinestra eigene Drachen zu erschaffen,scheitert aber recht bald selbst. Zweite Schlacht um Grim Batol Mehr als nach einem Jahrzehnt nach Todesschwinges Niederlage in der Nähe dieser verfluchten Bergfestung hat dessen Gemahlin Sinestra den Berg übernommen.Zusammen mit dem machthungrigen Blutelfen Zendarin Windläufer und dem Drakonoiden Rask arbeitet sie fieberhaft daran die fehlgeschlagenen Experimente ihres Sohns Nefarian fort zu setzen. Mit der Hilfe magischer Artefakte, wie etwa Balacgos Fluchs, und den chaotischen magischen Energien des NetherdrachensZzeraku, gelingt es ihr schließlich den ersten "richtigen" Zwielichtdrachen Dragonax zu erschaffen. Dank des Drachenmagiers Krasus und dem heldenhaften Opfers Zzerakus,sowie Dragonax' Zorn auf seine Mutter wird erst Sie, dann ihr Kind getötet.Die Bergfestung wird endgültig versiegelt und aufgegeben.Doch Todesschwinge lauert in den Tiefen des Berges und setzt die Versuche seiner Gemahlin fort. Nach dem Kataklysmus Nach dem Sieg der Drachenaspekte,Helden und Thralls wird Todesschwinge schließlich,ironischerweise, am Maelstrom, vernichtet.Im Laufe des Krieges hatten Horde und Allianz zahlreiche Drachen des schwarzen Drachenschwarms vernichtet.Auch wurden die meisten Brutmütter getötet.Als die letzte Brutmutter, Obsidia, erschlagen wird gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr auf neue schwarze Drachen. Mit Todesschwinge stirbt der vorletzte schwarze Drache.Nur der unverdorbene Wrathion bleibt übrig. World of Warcraft Onyxias Brut lebt in und tyranniesiert die Düstermarschen, sie selbst ist verschwunden.Sie hat sich als menschliche Adelige vonSturmwind getarnt(wie ihr Vater einst inLordaeron) und manipuliert den Adel und den Kindkönig Anduin Wrynn. Ferner hält sie die Armee von Sturmwind zurück und verhindert so einen Einsatz gegen die Orcarmeen ihres Bruders in den nördlichen Teilen der Nation. Lediglich einer, Marshall Reginald WIndsor, hat die wahre Identiät Katrana Prestors, herausgefunden.Doch dummerweise wurde er von den Dunkeleisenzwergen der Schattenschmiede gefangen genommen und in die Schwarzfelstiefen gebracht. Nefarian hat seine Tarnung als Victor Nefarius eingenommen und die dunkle Horde unter Rend Schwarzfaust unterworfen.Nun bekämpfen diese,um die Herrschaft über dem Schwarzfels, die Dunkeleisenzwerge unter Ragnaros, doch dieser hält sich tief versteckt, im geschmolzenen Kern auf. Nefarian und seine Brut arbeiten indessen am chromatischen Drachenschwarm, dieser künstlich erschaffene Schwarm soll die Kräfte aller Schwärme kontrollieren können und sie gegen die Feuerelementare und später,gegen Azeroth einsetzen.Um das zu verwirklichen stehlen sie Eier und Welpen der anderen Schwärme, inklusive der blauen Welpen von Mazthoril. Seine Diener können im nördlichen Ödland,der brennenden Steppe und dem Rotkammgebirge gefunden werden.Ihre wahre Heimat ist auch die ihres Meisters, dem Pechschwingenhort angetroffen werden.Hier liegt auch sein Labor, und hier arbeiten auch seine Diener, Orcs,Drachkin,Goblins und natürlich lebt hier der chromatische Schwarm. The Burning Crusade Eine Gruppe schwarzer Drachen war in der Scherbenwelt zurückgeblieben.Sie lebten weiterhin im Schergrat, dort fielen sie aberGruul dem Drachentöter und seinen Untergebenen zum Opfer. Ihre leblosen Körper wurden auf den Felsen des Schergrats aufgespießt.Sabellian, als Lord Zobelmäne getarnt, sucht Leute die seine Kinder rächen. Lady Sinestra, die Gemahlin Todesschwinges, hat Mor'ghor auf der Netherschwingenscheibe aufgesucht.Sie erklärt dem Höllenorc des Drachenmalklans erklärt das ihr Gefährte noch lebt und nun die Nachfahren seines Schwarms, die Netherdrachen, einfordert.Mor'ghor hat es Satt unter dem Befehl Illidans zu stehen und will sich seinem alten Meister wieder anschließen. Wrath of the Lichking Auch die schwarzen Drachen werden von den blauen Drachen und dem Wahn ihres Herren Malygos bedroht.Deshalb sendet der schwarze Schwarm Yntrige als Botschafterin zum Wyrmruhtempel. Sie sendet Abenteurer zum Obsidiandrachenschrein um Serinar dabei zu helfen den Schrein vor der untoten Geißel zu beschützen. Todesschwinge setzt die Experimente seiner verstorbenen Gemahlin fort.Im Obsidiansanktum zieht er die Eier der Zwielichtdrachen auf. Derschwarze Wyrm Sartharion soll sie bewachen.Bei seiner Wacht unterstützen ihn die Zwielichtjungdrachen Shadron,Tenebron und Vesperon. Eine gewaltige Armee aus schwarzen und Zwielichtdrachen hat das Heiligtum der roten Drachen, das Rubinsanktum erobert.Halion und seine Truppen wollen jeden vernichten die sich gegen Sie und ihre baldige Rückkehr ihres Meisters stellen. Cataclysm Todesschwinge ist zurück, seine Rückkehr hat Azeroth erschüttert und zerissen.Nun fliegt er über die Kontinente und vernichtet ganze Landstriche mit seinem Feuer. Eine Gruppe Drachen unter Malicion ist nach Azshara gekommen und jegt die letzten Blauen,darunter dem mächtigen Wrym Azuregos. Dunkelflamme, ein Sohn des ehemaligen Erdwächters ist ins Rotkammgebirge gekommen um die dortigen Orcs des Schwarzfelsclans zu unterwerfen.Als Großmagus Doan getarnt will er überSeenhain nach Sturmwind maschieren. Im Osten des Sumpflands haben die Orcs des Drachenmalclans begonnen Welpen des schwarzen Schwarms zu zähmen.Der Jungdrache Pyrricion kämpft zusammen mit seiner Drachenbrut gegen diese Orcs. Eine der letzten Brutmütter des Schwarms, kann in dem von Todesschwinge veränderten Steinkrallengebirge gefunden werden. Schwarze Drachkin können im Ödland endeckt werden.In der Lethlor Schlucht treiben sich einige von ihnen herum.Rheastrasza vom roten Drachenschwarm hat ein Experiment begonnen: sie hat eine Brutmutter,Nyxondra gefangen genommen und will mit ihrer unfreiwilligen Hilfe ein unverdorbenes,von den alten Göttern unangerührtes schwarzes Drachenei produzieren.Kalaran und seine Drachenbrut haben Neu-Kargath erobert und suchen nun dieses Ei, sogar Todesschwinge will es vernichten. Die dunkle Horde arbeitet noch immer mit den schwarzen Drachen zusammen.In der brennenden Steppe haben schwarze Welpen und Orcs Welpen anderer Schwärme gefangen genommen.Der Drache Minoyoth und der Drakonoide Tungar Blutschlund haben sie Rund um die Basis der Orcs, dem Schreckensfels,positioniert.John.J.Keeshan von der Allianz und der ehemalige Schwarzfels Ariok wollen diese Armee vernichten. Todesschwinge hat den Goblin Schnottz beautragt die mächtigeLade der Verheißung von Uldum zu aktivieren. Dabei soll ihm der mächtige Drache Myzerian helfen. Im Schattenhochland herrscht der totale Krieg zwischen dem roten und schwarzem Drachenschwarm.Im Obsidianwald kämpfen rote und schwarze Drachenarmeen um die Kontrolle des Waldes, den hier liegt die Höhle der allerletzten Brutmutter des schwarzen Schwarms,Obsidia. In Grim Batol kommt es zu einem epochalen Kampf zwischen Alexstrasza und Todesschwinge. Alle waren froh dasNefarian und seine Experimente im Pechschwingenhort vernichtet wurden.Die Horde selbst hatte seinen Kopf als Trophäe in Orgrimmar ausgestellt.Doch Todesschwinges Agenten stehlen diesen. Der Todesaspekt erweckt seinen Sohn wieder zum Leben, der umgehend seine Experimente fortsetzt.Resultate sind noch gräßlichere Wesen wie Mischlinge aus Menschen und Drachen,sowie schlimmere,ähnliche Mutationen. Auch hat es ihm die Nekromanthie angetan, er erweckt seine Schwester Onyxia und seine Mutter Sinestra wieder zum Leben.Bis sie alle wieder vernichtet werden. Nach Ragnaros Niederlage sehen die alten Götter und Todesschwinge ihre letzte Hoffnung auf Sieg in einer direkten Belagerung des Wyrmruhtempels.Aus gutem Grund: Die Aspekte haben die Drachenseele aus der Vergangeheit bergen lassen und wollen sie mit Thralls Hilfe gegen Todesschwinge einsetzten. Das können die alten Götter, schwarzen und Zwielichtdrachen sowie der Schattenhammerkult nicht zulassen: alle senden ihre mächtigsten Krieger in die Schlacht um den Wyrmruhtempel. Furorion der unverdorbene schwarze Drache aus jenem Ei ordnet die Vernichtung seines Vaters Todesschwinge an. Triva *Ob die Schwarzen Drachen in der Scherbenwelt tot sind ist ungeklärt *Das Schicksal der Schwarzen Reitdrachen des Drachenmalklan, ist unbekannt. Es ist möglich das Furorion die versklavten Drachen nicht als wahr Mitglieder des schwarzen Drachenschwarms betrachtet Kategorie:Schwarzer Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Drachenschwärme en:Black Dragonflight es:Vuelo Negro fr:Vol noir pl:Black dragonflight